


Problems

by xCruelx



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, but not much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCruelx/pseuds/xCruelx
Summary: It all started when Wendy broke up with Stan. | (I swear it's a Kyman fanfiction)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By writing this fanfiction I hope that I'll also be able to improve my english 😔🚬

"Wendy broke up with me" Stan said quietly with tears slowly running down his cheeks, "she said that she found someone else."

"Dude that suckssss. But at least you are free from her now."

"Yeah Kenny is right. That bitch is crazy and I was the first to find it out, remember?" Cartman said while being pleased with himself.

Stan just sinked deeper into his seat and sobbed. "Guys that is not helping at all... Where is Kyle when I actually need his smart words?"

"That jew is still in the classroom. Probably showing off his extra work he did to the teacher or some shit like that. Not that I care."

Stan stood up and gave his friends a disappointed look for the last time before he went to the school bulding to search for Kyle. They had german the hour before and his friend could not help but always show off his language skills to his friends and even to the teacher sometimes. Cartman is getting scared that the smaller guy is going to surpass his german level anytime soon.

Stan wiped the almost dried tears from his cheeks with his blue comfortable jacket while walking a bit faster. Cartman and Kenny did not help him at all with his broken heart. They just made him feel worse. He is definitly going to drink everything away as soon as he arrives home. His dad probably hid the strong alcohol somewhere, where his mom would not be able to find it. Stan can't wait for the moment when he is old enough to buy the needed alcohol, instead of searching for it at home.

"Vielen Dank Herr Schneider. Ich werde mein bestes tun um mich zu verbessern." Kyle said to his teacher while closing the door behind him. As he turned around he saw an upset Stan infront of him.

"Stan what happened?" Kyle asked with a now softer voice.

"Wendy broke up with me. She found someone else." Stan said. He did not want to cry again, "I can not believe it... She never talked with a guy while we were dating. When I know who the guy is, I swear I will-"

Kyle stepped a bit away from his friend. "Hey hey Stan calm down. I may know who it is but promise me that you will not attack him."

Stan nodded. "I saw Wendy walking down the hallway holding hands with Token some minutes ago." 

"Token?!" Stan asked in pure shock. He felt sick and ready to throw up somewhere. There is no way that he stands a chance against Token. What does he have to offer that Token doesn't already have?

"Stan." Kyle said. Drawing Stan's attention back to him, "I am sorry but I think you should just let her go." 

Stan looked down, disappointed with himself. "I probably should... But I don't think I can just let her go like that. It's been 4 years since we've got together. I made precious moments with her and I always thought that the next moment will be me, asking her to be my wife. But now that I know that this definitly will not happen, because she doesn't want me anymore, I feel kind of empty."

Kyle needed to think before he says anything. He knows how sensitive Stan can be at these moments and he doesn't know how to tell him his true opinion without hurting his feelings. It's just that he genuinely thinks that they are not good for each other anymore. They need to go their own ways to be happy. Especially Stan. He needs to learn to love himself before he can love somebody else. 

"Nevermind Kyle. You don't need to answer but could you please tell Mr. Garrison that I went home because I am feeling sick?" 

Kyle nodded. He felt guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun started to slowly rise and a new day begun. Kyle sat on his seat already and looked at the empty seat, where Stan normally sits, besides him. He noticed that his friend craved some letters into the desk made out of wood but he coudn't figure out what exactly he has written on it because Stan tried to hide it with even more unnecessary lines. A little like with a rubber. It was probably just a simple "S + W" which he wrote years ago when they finally started to date but tried to cover it now because he doesn't want to see it anymore. He doesn't want to be reminded that these years with her were over now. 

A large boy coughed for Kyle's attention. He hoped to see Stan all happy, but as he looked up he was disappointed to see that it was obviously just Eric Cartman who looked at him with a huge smirk on his face. Over the years Eric lost some weight and tried to get his shit together. The weight loss was definitly obvious and he even matured. He even got some love letters over the years, one of them being Heidi Turner's, but for Kyle and his friends he didn't change much.

"So so Stan isn't there." Cartman said while making himself comfortable on Stan's chair. Kyle coudn't help but think about the way Cartman would fall from the low quality chair when it finally cracked but he must admit that once his own chair cracked from his weight and Kyle is definitly on the skinnier side so he was rather disappointed that it never happened to the brown haired boy. The look on his face would be out of the world, Kyle thought.

"But actually I'm not suprised about it. Yesterday he seemed to be pretty upset about the break up. He probably will not bother to go to school for some weeks from now on, just to drink somewhere with some homeless people." Kyle hates the fact that he can't say anything against it without lying. Over the years Stan turned into a little alcoholic and he tends to over do it whenever he is feeling just a little down.

"Where is Kenny?" Kyle asked, looking around the classroom. He noticed that besides of Cartman and three random classmates, the classroom was completly empty.

"Kahl, there is still plenty of time before class actually begins and besides of that, you know Kenny and his time management." Cartman said slyly.

He took a close look on his watch and noticed that he arrived quiet early today. "But why are you already here?" Kyle asked Cartman with a suprised look. It is not like that Cartman always arrives late to school, it is actually the other way around.

"I am always here around this time." Cartman said while preparing his seat for the next lesson. "It's not like I have anything important to do at home anymore" He got a dark look on his face while saying that. Kyle nodded. He was a little suprised that, aside of the looks Cartman gave him inbetween, they were actually able to hold a normal conversation.

Later Kenny rushed to them, out of breath. "G-Guyyyyyyys, I have some news to tell."

"Damn, Kenny. Catch your breath." Cartman said, trying to calm him down.

"No, no you don't understand. What I am going to tell you both right now is just absolutely amazing!" Kenny breathed in and out before he continued to talk. "A snow storm is going to hit South Park in the next few days. The news said that it'll be a huge one, so school is going to be canceled for like a week. Isn't that just amazing?"

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, yeah it does! And I am not even finished yet. Token is going to throw a big party around this time and he offers the whole class to sleep over at his place until the storm is over. So we definitly will not get bored."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my ff and leaving likes and even comments. I really appreciate that. :)♡

Kyle shaked his head. "No, I won't go to the party." he said getting a disappointed look from Kenny.

"Why won't you go? Do you have something else to do?"

"Nah, in case you haven't noticed yet, Kyle isn't really used to any kind of fun. He prefers to stay in the sight of his fat mom. That's why he is going to try to search up for some stupid excuse now."

"Shut up Cartman, it's not like I don't want to go! It's just that-" 

"You are a loyal friend." Cartman continued for Kyle. "Wendy chose Token over Stan and you would feel guilty going to his storm party, am I right?"

Kyle looked at Cartman in shock. "How do you know-?" 

"Kahl, I know you since we've both just been little boys, who are shitting into their pants. You are not that kind of guy who would do something sneaky behind Stan's back." Cartman said slyly. "And I have seen Wendy and Token holding hands yesterday. They aren't really trying to hide anything."

Kyle wanted to say something but Mr. Schneider entered the room. Cartman took that as a surrender from his side, so he smirked and turned to face the teacher.

Since Cartman's mother got sick he doesn't have much time to learn for school anymore. He isn't even able to do any of his homeworks and it showed. Even in german, which is his favorite subject, he gets bad grades and it pissed him off that Kyle is going to surpass him in the only subject he is better in than Kyle is. Or no it didn't really pissed him off. It just made him feel sad or rather upset. Cartman is stubborn and there is no way that he would ever admit it out loud but he is aware of the fact that there is no way to become better than Kyle. Especially not in school. Now, that his mother somehow got a caretaker, who he never saw because god knows why the caretaker wants to stay anonymous, Cartman can focus on more important things than just on his mother. 

Currently the only thing he is better in is in reading people. Knowing what they are up to and getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He knows, that that's not really a good habit of his, but it is still something he can do well and to be honest he's quiet proud of it.

* * *

The two hours went by really slow but somehow they got through it. As Kyle attemted to go home Cartman hold him by his wrist. 

"What do you want, fatass?"

"Well, I just want you to think it over."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Cartman replied. "Why should you ruin your week just because of some stupid break up which wasn't even yours?"

"Stan's my friend, dude. I can't just betray him like that."

"But what if he would join us?" Cartman suggests. "It's been days. He probably smells like shit anyway and seeing some people would not hurt him."

"Yeah, maybe but Token and Wendy will be there aswell."

"That will just make the party funnier." Cartman said while smirking.

Kyle could not help but ask why Cartman wanted him to be in the party so much in the first place. Isn't he supposed to be happy that he would not see his face for a whole fucking week? He is probably planning to do something really fucked up with him there and Kyle was a little curious about what it is. When he is honest with himself he wants to go to the party, really, he does. If he won't go, the only human beings he is going to see next week will be his family and in the last months Stan was not a good friend neither. Mostly, he just hung out with Wendy and ignored his friends even when Kyle or Kenny tried to approach him. So would it really be that wrong if Kyle did something like that for the first time as well?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright" Kyle said, nodding nervously. "I'll do it but with one condition."

"Everything you want Kahl."

"I don't want Stan to know that I went there. To be honest I don't want him to be there either."

Cartman looked at Kyle with big brown eyes. Was he for real? He thought, not believing what his said "condition" was. He thought that his condition would be rather like "I want you, Eric Cartman, to be out of my sight there" but no, it wasn't about him this time. It was about Stan fucking Marsh, his heart broken best friend. Cartman coudn't help but smirk.

"Not so loyal now, huh Kyle?" Cartman said, rising his voice. "But yes. I'll make it possible if that's what you are wishing for."

"... He will thank me someday." Kyle felt uneasy and judged by Cartman's smirk.

* * *

Now, it was officially said around South Park that everyone needs to stay home for quiet awhile and somehow Kyle got his parents to allow him, to sleepover at Token's. They knew that almost every kid is going to stay there, so it would only be unfair if they woudn't allow their own child to be there, they thought. Or more like his mother thought. His father was cool with it from the start. He prefers that over Ike and Kyle fighting for the next few days and his younger brother was cool with it aswell. Maybe even a little too much. 

He decided to still wear his green hat because he doesn't feel comfortable without it yet and he was a little too lazy to style his hair right now. Since Eric got his driver's license a month ago he picked Kyle up first before driving to Token's.

"See you in a few days!" Kyle screamed through the whole house and closed the door behind him. 

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle said and rushed to open the door from the car and put his bag close besides him. Kyle hasn't seen Cartman's car yet and he must admit that Cartman got himself a nice car. "How were you able to afford that kind of a car?"

"Well, Kahl." He begun. "That's going to be kept as a secret forever I guess."

"What why? Did you steal it?"

"Of course I didn't. My uncle gave it to me as a gift." Cartman said while looking straight into the street, not giving Kyle a single glance. He had a solid expression on his face, not slipping one of his thoughts out and Kyle thought that it's incredibly hard to read him. He's not like Stan, who is literally a open book, or like Kenny who is just obvious and Kyle doesn't know why he suddenly wants to know what Cartman's thinking about. 

Kyle looked down to his feet and played with his hands.

"Nervous?" Cartman asked, finally looking at Kyle.

"No, everything's fine." Kyle said. "It's just boring here, driving with you."

"Wanna play a game?"

"Which game?"

"Uhm." Cartman thought. "What about Truth or Dare?"

"Here while you are driving?" Kyle asked slowly. "Didn't you learn anything!"

"Yea. Or are you scared?" Cartman said, ignoring the last part.

"No. It'd be just lame,dangerous and I don't want you to be in jail yet. Let's just spare that game for the party with the other's."

"Alright, Kahl. Be. prepared." Cartman said slyly.

* * *

When they arrived Token opened the door for them with a huge smile on his face. "Kyle, hey." He said, ignoring Cartman. 

"I am here too." Cartman said but no one seems to acknowledge him.

"Dude, no one is speaking with you because they actually don't want you here."

"Why aren't they just telling me that?" Cartman asked sulkily. Normally it would not interest him, he's Cartman, he'll do whatever he wants, whenever he wants and he doesn't give a fuck what others think about him or what they want. But since Heidi broke up with him, Kyle noticed that he has feelings as well.

"You would still stay here, so no need to argue with you."


End file.
